Zalgo
Zalgo is a spooky corruption. Details There is an online zalgo generator.https://eeemo.net - "Zalgo Text Generator by Tchouky - To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos. Invoking the feeling of chaos. With out order. The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo. He who Waits Behind The Wall. ZALGO!" There is a Cyanide and Happiness comic where a person finds and picks up a fortune_cookie. He then looks at the paper strip inside of it; zalgo text is written on the paper which states: "GO HE IS COMING COMING HE". In the next panel he is seen with darkness coming from his eyes and blood coming from his mouth.https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Zalgo Zalgo JavaScript //From: http://stackoverflow.com/questions/6579844/how-does-zalgo-text-work // data set of leet unicode chars //--------------------------------------------------- //those go UP var zalgo_up = [ '\u030d', /* Ì */ '\u030e', /* ÌŽ */ '\u0304', /* Ì„ */ '\u0305', /* Ì… */ '\u033f', /* Ì¿ */ '\u0311', /* Ì‘ */ '\u0306', /* Ì† */ '\u0310', /* Ì */ '\u0352', /* Í’ */ '\u0357', /* Í— */ '\u0351', /* Í‘ */ '\u0307', /* Ì‡ */ '\u0308', /* Ìˆ */ '\u030a', /* ÌŠ */ '\u0342', /* Í‚ */ '\u0343', /* Ì“ */ '\u0344', /* ÌˆÌ */ '\u034a', /* ÍŠ */ '\u034b', /* Í‹ */ '\u034c', /* ÍŒ */ '\u0303', /* Ìƒ */ '\u0302', /* Ì‚ */ '\u030c', /* ÌŒ */ '\u0350', /* Í */ '\u0300', /* Ì€ */ '\u0301', /* Ì */ '\u030b', /* Ì‹ */ '\u030f', /* Ì */ '\u0312', /* Ì’ */ '\u0313', /* Ì“ */ '\u0314', /* Ì” */ '\u033d', /* Ì½ */ '\u0309', /* Ì‰ */ '\u0363', /* Í£ */ '\u0364', /* Í¤ */ '\u0365', /* Í¥ */ '\u0366', /* Í¦ */ '\u0367', /* Í§ */ '\u0368', /* Í¨ */ '\u0369', /* Í© */ '\u036a', /* Íª */ '\u036b', /* Í« */ '\u036c', /* Í¬ */ '\u036d', /* Í */ '\u036e', /* Í® */ '\u036f', /* Í¯ */ '\u033e', /* Ì¾ */ '\u035b', /* Í› */ '\u0346', /* Í† */ '\u031a' /* Ìš */ ]; //those go UP var zalgo_custom = [ '\u0E47' /* ็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ */ ]; //those go DOWN var zalgo_down = [ '\u0316', /* Ì– */ '\u0317', /* Ì— */ '\u0318', /* Ì˜ */ '\u0319', /* Ì™ */ '\u031c', /* Ìœ */ '\u031d', /* Ì */ '\u031e', /* Ìž */ '\u031f', /* ÌŸ */ '\u0320', /* Ì */ '\u0324', /* Ì¤ */ '\u0325', /* Ì¥ */ '\u0326', /* Ì¦ */ '\u0329', /* Ì© */ '\u032a', /* Ìª */ '\u032b', /* Ì« */ '\u032c', /* Ì¬ */ '\u032d', /* Ì */ '\u032e', /* Ì® */ '\u032f', /* Ì¯ */ '\u0330', /* Ì° */ '\u0331', /* Ì± */ '\u0332', /* Ì² */ '\u0333', /* Ì³ */ '\u0339', /* Ì¹ */ '\u033a', /* Ìº */ '\u033b', /* Ì» */ '\u033c', /* Ì¼ */ '\u0345', /* Í… */ '\u0347', /* Í‡ */ '\u0348', /* Íˆ */ '\u0349', /* Í‰ */ '\u034d', /* Í */ '\u034e', /* ÍŽ */ '\u0353', /* Í“ */ '\u0354', /* Í” */ '\u0355', /* Í• */ '\u0356', /* Í– */ '\u0359', /* Í™ */ '\u035a', /* Íš */ '\u0323' /* Ì£ */ ]; //those always stay in the middle var zalgo_mid = [ '\u0315', /* Ì• */ '\u031b', /* Ì› */ '\u0340', /* Ì€ */ '\u0341', /* Ì */ '\u0358', /* Í˜ */ '\u0321', /* Ì¡ */ '\u0322', /* Ì¢ */ '\u0327', /* Ì§ */ '\u0328', /* Ì¨ */ '\u0334', /* Ì´ */ '\u0335', /* Ìµ */ '\u0336', /* Ì¶ */ '\u034f', /* Í */ '\u035c', /* Íœ */ '\u035d', /* Í */ '\u035e', /* Íž */ '\u035f', /* ÍŸ */ '\u0360', /* Í */ '\u0362', /* Í¢ */ '\u0338', /* Ì¸ */ '\u0337', /* Ì· */ '\u0361', /* Í¡ */ '\u0489' /* Ò‰_ */ ]; // rand funcs //--------------------------------------------------- //gets an int between 0 and max function rand(max) { return Math.floor(Math.random() * max); } //gets a random char from a zalgo char table function rand_zalgo(array) { var ind = Math.floor(Math.random() * array.length); return arrayind; } // utils funcs //--------------------------------------------------- //hide show element //lookup char to know if its a zalgo char or not function is_zalgo_char© { var i; for(i=0; i var lines = newtxt.split("\n"); for(var i=0; i See also * grimdark References Category:Rule34.xxx Category:Meme